legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery of Natural Science (SSE)
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Gallery of Natural Science is the part of the museum that covers the rich flora, fauna and minerals Skyrim has. Its entrance is in the Upper Gallery of the Hall of Heroes. The Gallery of Natural Science features buildable static displays. There is also a Gemstone display and Tidal Pool display for seashells. There are additional displays if the mod is installed. If is installed, the Fossil Mining Room above the Natural Science Gallery becomes available for displaying the fossils. There will be a large stairwell leading to this room. Flora Exhibit This display is a interactive representation of the flora that can be found in Skyrim. It works with a regular fertile soil system like the Hearthfire DLC provides. It features a display of the , when the quest has been completed. Additionally, this display is home to the fairies from , if the mod is installed. When they are placed, the cages will become empty and the fairies will be in the display. The Aquarium With installed there are shelves to display the fishbowls, and the fish will be set free in the Aquarium, otherwise it is just a display with some fish swimming around in it. Dragon Exhibit Sorgul: *Dragon Bone *Scales of Sorgul Elder Dragon: *Dragon Bone *Dragon Scales Naaslaarum and Voslaarum: *Dragon Bone *Scales of Naaslaarum or Scales of Voslaarum Sahrotaar: *Dragon Bone *Scales of Sahrotaar Yekrem: *Dragon Bone *Scales of Yekrem Legendary Dragon: *Dragon Bone *Dragon Scales Vulthuryol: *Dragon Bone *Scales of Vulthuryol Hagraven & Spriggan Exhibit Hagraven: *Hagraven Claw *Hagraven Feathers Spriggan: *Spriggan Sap *Taproot Troll and Goat Exhibit Troll: *2 x Troll Fat *2 x Troll Skulls Goat: *2 x Goat Hides *2 x Goat Horns Farm Exhibit Chicken: *Chicken Breast *Chicken's Egg Horse: *Horse Meat *Horse Hide Cow: *2 x Cow Hides Dog: *2 x Dog Meat Chaurus and Spider Exhibit Spider: *Spider Egg *Frostbite Venom Chaurus: *Chaurus Chitin *Chaurus Eggs Horker and Mudcrab Exhibit Mudcrab: *3 x Mudcrab Chitin Horker: *Horker Meat *Horker Tusk Sabre Cat and Bear Exhibit Bear: *Bear Claws *Bear Pelt Sabre Cat: *Sabre Cat Tooth *Sabre Cat Pelt Wolf and Deer Exhibit Deer: *Elk Hide *Venison Wolf: *2 x Wolf Pelts Entomology Exhibit The five bug jars from Skyrim can be placed on display here. List of bugs: *Bee in a Jar *Dragonfly in a Jar *Moth in a Jar *Butterfly in a Jar *Torchbug in a Jar Tide Pool Display Displays the seashells that spawn randomly along in the northern-most part of Skyrim. List of seashells: Skeletal Dragon Display This is a display of a skeletal dragon, it activates when the quest has been completed. Red Mountain Display The red mountain display is the only display in the Gallery of Natural Science that doesn't need anything to be displayed. It is just an enjoyable view with some information. Gemstone Display A display for all obtainable gems. The gems can mainly be found randomly in loot containers and through mining. Most can also be found in a fixed location. Category:Gallery